


my heart will be black when i'm through with you

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Stiles, Gen, Magic Stiles, not entirely 3B compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I could get used to this,</i> Kira says, gold eyes glinting; Scott howls. Stiles laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart will be black when i'm through with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



He feels it while he's on his way back from the station, a tug somewhere in his chest, the sharp, bitter tang of fear and adrenaline on the back of his tongue. Stiles speeds down the side streets towards his house, heedless of red and yellow lights.

Lydia is waiting on the front porch, blood streaked across her cheekbone, arms folded tight across her chest. She gestures through the open door, and Stiles flies up the stairs, her footsteps echoing at his back.

Claw marks ooze blood through a tear in Isaac’s shirt as he lays Allison out on Stiles' bed. She's worst off out of all of them, body still shaking with aftershocks from an injury Stiles can’t see. Isaac lifts her shirt, and Stiles hisses when at the mangled flesh, raw and black like a chemical burn. He presses a hand just above the skin, fingers tingling, static electricity clinging to his fingers. Magic.

Isaac crawls in behind her, wraps his arms loosely around her waist, and whispers assurances in her ear.

Derek stands against the wall, hands resting on the edge of Stiles' desk chair. His claws flick out with every breath. Lydia places a hand on his arm, her touch firm.

 _They got Scott and Kira,_ he says quietly, claws digging into the back of the chair, and Stiles will probably ream him out for destroying the leather come morning.

There’s a cut bleeding sluggishly over Derek's left eye, and he stares down at his hands. Stiles grips his chin, lifting his head up so Stiles can meet his eyes.

 _Where?_ he asks, and Derek’s eyes flash blue, fingers curling so his claws dig into his palms.

Stiles doesn’t even bother keeping his presence hidden. He walks straight into the clearing, where the oni are standing in a circle around the nemeton, one of their hands at Kira's throat - sweet, innocent Kira, dragged into their world of darkness but still somehow able to hold onto her light, aura bright and untainted. 

Scott is on his knees beside her, kept there by the wolfsbane-laced ropes around his wrists, winding down his torso and over his ankles. They're surrounded by a circle of mountain ash, Kira's eyes widen, jaw clenched tightly; Scott's eyes are crimson, like the blood streaked across Lydia's cheek.

The oni shift's it's grip, tugs Kira’s head back by her hair; presses its hand just over her heart, hand plunging through her chest while she screams. The sound reverberates down Stiles' spine, rips painfully at his chest. The oni grin, yellow eyes gleaming. The teeth of their masks are stained red.

Stiles narrows his eyes and opens his hand. A sickly blue flame flickers in his palm, sparks falling from his fingers. He searches out the weak points in the shield they’ve raised around the nemeton, brings the palm of his hand down to the ground. The circle of ash shatters, scattering the spell to the wind.

Stiles shoves his hand through one of their chests, just like they did to Kira, satisfied when it lets loose a choking grunt. He smirks, the edge of his lips curling upwards as he twitches his other hand. The ropes around Scott fall away, burning to ash and cinders before they hit the ground. 

Scott lets loose a growl that skitters down Stiles' spine like claws against skin and bone. It speaks to something inside of him, dark and primal. Instinctive. Scott tears into one of the oni, claws and teeth rending and tearing until it's nothing but smoke.

Kira’s fingers surge with electricity, fizzing the ends of Stiles’ hair. She leaps off of the nemeton, claws sinking into the last oni's throat with a crackling sound. Smoke clings to her fingers. She burns that away, too.

Scott presses a hand to her shoulder, red marks from the ropes standing out against the skin of his forearms, his wrists, the base of his throat. Kira stares at Stiles, chest heaving. Stiles closes the distance between them, raising his palm until she does the same. Sparks shoot across the distance at each other’s fingers.

Kira grins, sharp and dangerous. _I could get used to this,_ she says, gold eyes glinting; Scott howls. Stiles laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badwolfbadwolf on who prompted on tumblr: TW pairing of your choice using the word... Yellow. Can be bdsm or not. :)
> 
> This is not BDSM, nor is there a pairing. Clearly, I am incapable of following directions, but I may be tempted to write more in this verse.
> 
> Title from ["Black Eyes" by Radical Face,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HcESERdGG4) which I cannot listen to anymore without thinking about dark!Stiles. Lightning-speed beta by [thatworldinverted.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://seaboundandaimless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
